


Doctor Who (10) X Reader – About Time

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I can tell something’s not right with you. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”“You know, I haven’t been asked that in a long time.”The Doctor and reader are called to a distress beacon but the planet's people want no help from a time-lord.





	Doctor Who (10) X Reader – About Time

Red flashing lights. All around the TARDIS, red flashing lights were going off, and, for once, you weren’t the cause. That last part scared you most because if you hadn’t caused the problem, something was seriously wrong. The Doctor strolled in, assessing you and the console calmly. “So,” he clapped his hands together cheekily, “what did you press this time?”

“I didn’t.” You squeaked.

His brow furrowed as his smile faded away, “What?”

“It just went nuts, I didn’t even touch it.”

An awful wailing, reminiscent of old war sirens filled the air, you covered your ears in a weak attempt to block the sound out. After that, the few monitors around the room displayed alien writings.

The Doctor paled upon apparently reading the message. He ran to the control panel, ferociously pulling a lever. You fell clumsily to the ground as the TARDIS lurched into action. A moment later, he smashed a bulbous, silver button, you prepared yourself for the worst, though quickly found yourself relieved when all the alarms switched off. Getting up carefully, you brushed yourself off.

“Doctor?”

He didn’t respond, in fact he seemed to be in full shock.

“Doctor!”

He snapped to attention, staring with an intensity that unnerved you.

“What’s happening?”

The doctor swallowed thickly, he was paler than usual, worrying you further.

“Doctor, please.”

“We’ve landed on a planet which is being torn apart by a rift in the space-time continuum; that’s not a fixed point in time, it’s not supposed to happen.”

“So?” You hid your fear behind a determined mask. “It can be fixed, right?”

“I… I don’t know. We’d have to find out who caused the time line to rupture and reverse it from there. Besides that, the planet has only a few hours - if we’re lucky.”

You grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the TARDIS doors. “Then we’d better hurry.”

The Doctor smiled at your enthusiasm. “It’ll be dangerous.”

“Oh please, you knew that the second you drove us here-”

You pushed the door open, falling silent at the sight in front of you.

Several orange skinned men with ridges on their heads and donning robes were examining the TARDIS, which had landed in the crumbling remains of some sort of stone chantry.

The doctor appeared behind you, shocking your unwitting hosts further. Startled gasps echoed around the room, you turned to see around 100 civilians, all staring at the two aliens in front of them.

“Who are you?” The apparent leader of the robed men addressed you.

The Doctor jumped in front of you, once again filled with his usual bravado. “Hello, I’m the Doctor and we’re here to fix-”

“LEAVE.” The man boomed, cutting the Doctor off.

“Excuse me?” You stammered, aghast by the fury in his tone.

“We know who this man is-  **what**  he is. We do not want the help of him or his-” He looked you up and down in disgust, “Lackey.”

“He’s here to help.”

“No. Destruction follows in his wake. We have no need for that kind of ‘help’.”

“You need him.”

“Perhaps,” The man thundered, “you should question the company you keep before bringing it where it’s not wanted. Now go. Our people will suffer the end of our world with dignity and without invaders walking upon our most sacred grounds.”

You protested angrily as he grabbed your arm, throwing you back at the Doctor as the rest of the robed men formed a semi-circle, herding the two of you back into the TARDIS.

Once the doors were shut, you begun a frustrated rant. “Of all the arrogant, power mad, delirious-” You faced the Doctor, stopping upon seeing him hunched against the control panel, a look of utter melancholy in place of his usual, cheeky grin.

“Hey.” You kept your tone light, “Don’t worry about it, we can still-”

“No.” The Doctor whispered, barely audible. “We can’t help now.”

The Doctor’s morose tone terrified you, making you anxious for what was to come. You approached him cautiously, even more worried when he wouldn’t look at you. “Okay.” You began slowly. “This is way more than some pompous jerk, I can tell something’s not right with you. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

“You know, I haven’t been asked that in a long time.” He replied despondently.

“Then it’s time that changed.”

“(Y/N),” his voice cracked and tears glistened in his eyes as he finally met yours, “If you knew, you wouldn’t- After Gallifrey- You’d hate me.”

You pulled his head onto your chest, letting him cry while you stroked his hair, attempting to speak through your own, shaky breaths.

“Now you listen to me, no matter who you were, I’m not leaving you. I love-” You paused, quashing your feelings for a time more appropriate. “I love how selfless you are and how hard you try to help people that you’ve never even met before. You give everything 110% and right now, those people out there need that can-do attitude you’re always so full of.”

“How can you say that?” He muffled. “You don’t even know my name.”

“Yeah I do. I know you chose to be called the Doctor because doctors help people. Those people out there most definitely need our help so we’re going to march out there, heads held high, find the cause of this mess, save the world, and maybe, if we have time, yell at that idiot at the end of it all. Right?”

The Doctor lifted his head. Wordlessly, he nodded. You smiled, gently wiping away his stray tears with your thumbs. He hugged you tightly before heading back to the door and straightening his jacket.

“Time to fix the planet.” He spoke strongly, as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“ _That’s my Doctor._ ” You thought proudly, following him out and saving thoughts of the conversation for a time when he would hopefully choose to confide in you.


End file.
